Nobody knows
by lebxeb
Summary: Booth ruminates on the previous evening spent with his partner. Possible spoilers.Should make you go, aaaww.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no infringement intended

**Summary: **Angst abounds plus a little humour, as Booth ruminates on the previous evening spent with his partner. Should make you go, awww.. Please R&R.

**Rating: M+ **

**Nobody knows.**

Nobody knows, do they? No they can't see it. Why should they notice? Not this morning because this morning is no different from any other morning in the lab. There they all are, the squints, gathered like vultures around the twisted bloody, stinking wreak of a human being. Picking, probing, glaring. Our new case, Oh I hate Mondays.

Ange, Cam, the Brit boy; who spouts facts like a punctured artery and name escapes me, lets just call him Brit boy. Jack, and of coarse, Bones. All taking what they need like a murder of carrion cows, they circle. They don't know.

Ange has her clip board in hand, disgusted expression on her pretty face. Trying to hide her revolution at the poor mangled bastard laid out. Oozing, decaying, bones at unreal angles, bearing no resemblance to any life form I've ever seen. She doesn't know. Then look at Cam, she's peering hard, gloved and serious, picking out liver portions with twisters. God I hate seeing that. It's not right I tell ya. She doesn't know.

Brit boy, annoying diatribes abound from his blow hole. Pissing everyone off but he is a talented intern, so Bones says, who am I to disagree with her.

Jack, well he is just glowing. The maggots, beetles and fly eggs are giving him a hard on. God these are fucking strange people, can they not smell that? Geese it is the worst stench on the planet. If it wasn't for the state of the art, down draft watchy-me-call-it thingy, I'd hurl right now.

Nope nobody knows, they don't suspect anything. Which is how I like it.

Nobody knows I am not watching them, but Bones. Yeah I am watching her. Trying not to, believe me. But it's impossible not to watch. It's like there is this great magnet, she is the positive force, me the negative and my eyes can't resist the pull of her. She's got her hair up, tied in a cute pony tail with a black springy loop thing, she has permanently in her lab coat pocket. But she's missed a bit. A strand of her hair is just tickling the side of her cheek. That left cheek I laid mine against last night. Oh wow yeah, tuck it behind your ear Bones, that's it, better? Nobody knows I tucked that wayward strand behind her ear last night, felt the softness of it, nuzzled my face into her hair and breathed her down into me. Oh God she smelt so good.

Shit what am I doing? Take a breath FBI. Calm. Nobody will notice if you just sit still. Sit still you idiot, crap, too late. Bones sneaked me a glance. Shit. Oh God those eyes. Shit.

'Booth go and get a coffee or something. We're going to be a while yet.'

Speak you fool, shut your mouth and stop with the eye dancing. God she is beautiful. So beautiful.

'Nah I'm good Bones. Do you want me to get you something?'

Fuck! Idiot! All the squints are looking at me like I am a virgin at this lab lark.

'Booth, thank you for the offer but the lab must be sterile and coffee may contaminate the remains. Jeopardise the..'

Quick cover FBI! Look casual, dismissive.

'Yeah, yeah sorry. Stupid of me.'

Ok not too bad. Apology accepted and eyes all turning back to the body. Breathe. Good boy.

She is doing her stuff. Easing me. Being patient with me in her own cute way. Like she did last night. Last night. Oh man last night, Bones was my rock. Nobody knows that. Bones was a lighthouse I gotta tell ya. A tall beacon in the dark, bright, strong. Making me feel safe, guiding me towards her. So I clung on. I held on for my life and sanity while she held me right back. Wrapped her arms around my body, oh I felt SO safe. Cared for, treasured, I still do.

I know I'm smiling. I can't help it you see. They don't know what she is like. Nobody does, not really. Or what she did. What she did for me. The things she said to calm me. They don't know how she touched me. Tickled my arm, my back, my face. Well she did explain when I said that it felt wonderful, that it wasn't a tickle but something called kins? Knissmes? No hang on, what was it? It was.. Knismesis, that's it. Knismesis yeah. That was gorgeous. Felt incredible. Just her delicate finger pads trailed aimless patterns on me . Caressing me tenderly, it made me close my eyes and exhale. Exhale all my sadness and pain out of my body. She did this to me for ages and ages. Just holding me, caressing my back, till I felt no more pain. Easing my sorry tormented soul.

Nobody knows how tender that was. How remarkably generous. Who'd have thought Bones could pacify anyone with just the merest of a caress on exposed flesh. Well she did.

Nobody knows what transpired last night between us. They can't see it. Because Bones and I are experts at hiding our stuff. We hide it all. All our secret smiles, laughs, touches and desires. Yeah we hide it all, lock it away in our own private place. The place we go to sometimes when we are alone or apart, or sad, or in need of cheering up. Nobody knows how hard it is to hide all that.

Ange is off, she has got what she needs. Cool. She's the one that might have an inkling but I don't think so, That body has infected her mind with other things to think about. And Bones and I are not one of them today. Which is a relief frankly. Cos I just wanna have it to ourselves for a while. Ours.

'Male, Caucasian, mid to late forties..' She is talking I better listen. Pen, pen where's your pen FBI? Oh smooth Booth pick it up then.

'There is oedema in the pulmonary cavity, the lungs are ..'

Bones tells me simply, softly all about the poor bastard. I write down words, letters and symbols but all I can really hear is her voice. Shit, my hand won't write properly, it's trembling. Bones voice is soft and full of inflections, colouring the words. All I can think of is what she whispered in my ear last night. I cannot concentrate. I just wanna, wanna, run to her and suck those words out of her mouth, again and again, draw them into me with my tongue. Oh shit loosing it here FBI! Pull yourself together man!

'Booth did you get that?'

'Yes Bones, yes oedema, lungs, liver tox on way, fractures to tibia and fibula post mortem yep. Cause of death?'

Nice going Booth, you nailed that one. Oh shit don't look up, don't.. ooh crap I looked up.

Don't do that Bones, for fuck sake don't tilt your head and smile at me. Don't stare like that. Easing me. No don't. Oooh ok, go on then.

'Ange should get you a face reconstruction soon. Jack is all over the particulates and Mr Nigel Murray is about to remove the flesh. So two hours Booth. I know you hate sitting around while we do our thing. Why don't you go to the gantry and have a drink or something?'

That's his name! Nigel Murray! Driving me nuts!

'You know what? I think I will Bones.'

I am off trotting down then up the stairs away from her. Shit I don't want to go and get a drink. Fuck, I want her to hold me again. Kninnisy me, whatever the hell it was.

Coffee, right I can do this. Nobody can see it can they? Let's have a look, right Jack, no he is ogling his microscope, fiddling with Petri dishes and slides, still got a stiffy. Ange.. Oooh she does look good today, that's a good colour on her. Nope she is engrossed in her computer monitor Angelator thingy. Cam, no again, she's got Brit Boy by the balls and pushing the dead life form to the boiler room. Eeeww, this place is bazaar. Flesh boiling, liquefying brain machines. Nasty.

I can't see her. Where is she? Where did she go? Oh there she is. Wow yeah, that is better. Gloves binned, lab coat coming off.. oooo lovely Bones. Love the jeans and double t shirt. Cute, easy, simple. Fucking gorgeous woman, you have no idea do you? No idea. Can you feel me staring? Can you Bones? Oh shit here she comes. Smile FBI. Casual. Charming. How do I do nonchalant? Quick! Too late.

'Oh coffee lovely, gasping..'

Oh she is so elegant. Make her a cup then! Geese FBI jump to it.

'I can make it Booth?'

'No your fine Bones, I'm here anyway.'

'Haaa.. Kay.'

She is sooo close. I can feel her body heat. I can smell her. Fresh, musky perfume that costs a months salary per ounce. Don't pull the hair thingy out. Oh shit she's gonna shake her hair out. Oh no! Cocky behave. Down, down, think fast FBI… stinking corpse, bloody death, smell of rotting flesh. Oh that's better. Breathe and hand her, her coffee you amoeba.

'Thanks. Couple of hours Booth ok?'

'Yep fine no problem. Err where you going?'

Did I just beg her to stay with me? Fuck sounded like it. Crap, crap..

'To my office? Gonna write up the prelim. Are you ok Booth?'

No don't go there Bones, just don't okay? Having a hard time here woman. Don't you see it? Yeah that's it, read me. Look deep like you did last night. Look into my heart, my soul. See it woman, how hard this is for me? Can you see my thoughts? My need? Shit Ange, immaculate timing. Bugger off!

'Yeah fine Bones, hi Ange coffee? I'm char lady today haa.'

'Sure thanks, woo I had a faaab weekend!'

'Did ya?'

'Yeah you?'

'Umm Yeah pretty good. Had Parker to stay Saturday. Little league Sunday, nice.'

'Lovely, Bren?'

'Didn't do much, I better get on, see you both later.'

'Hu strange. Thanks Booth tu tar.'

So that was.. AWFUL! Awkwardly awful. Bloody pretty Ange spoiling our moment. Shit, there always seems to be something to interrupt us in this place. It's getting ridiculous. Bones was a little tense there I thought. Maybe she did see into me? Maybe she did see how I was struggling? Ange thought something was up with Bones. Definitely, with that 'strange' comment. And what's with the 'didn't do much' Bones eh? Ha! You did tones of stuff. More than you know. Ouch! Coffee. Hot. Hot. Ooo burnt me tongue.

Tongue. Mmm. Nobody knows where my tongue has been, accept me of coarse. Oh yeah that is a great memory. My tongue in Bones mouth. Oh God FBI. Yeah ya did. We both did. We kissed didn't we Bones? Yeeaahh we did.

Ooo Comfy couch, nice. Not unlike hers. Where our tongues met last night. Oh MAN how amazing was that first kiss Bones? Remember? Slow soft slide, God we were nervous weren't we? Haa. Well I was, you, not so much. I felt you smile through it. You needed it too didn't you Bones? Yeah ya did. You felt warm and wet, not wet, wet, but enough wet to be fucking erotic. God woman you can kiss. You love to kiss I know this now. We made out Bones haaa. Totally made out.

Remember when you tickled the roof of my mouth with your tongue tip? That made me quiver and moan into you? Shit woman that felt amazing. Cocky went from nought to sixty in three seconds flat! Ping! Wooboy. Haa. Gotta stop giggling someone will hear. Relax FBI breathe, drink your beverage. Beverage? Talking like her now! Oh fuck it, I don't care.

So where were we Bones? Oh yeah, kissing on your couch, laying together, while you held me close. We didn't stop at kissing did we Bones? No coarse not. How long did we kiss for? Half and hour, hour? Till the CD changed over, forty minutes I'd say. Bout that. Anyway it was incredible to kiss you Bones. Taste you and explore. Oh and when I licked out your ear nibbling? Remember that? God woman you moaned and rolled your head into me deeper, needing to be deeper. Me too Bones, me too.

Shouldn't really have any more coffee FBI. Stimulated too much already. If anybody comes up they are gonna come face to face with.. Oh crap! Down, down.

'Hey Cam!'

Sit up sit up! Cover it. Cocky sleeeeep please.

'Hey Booth, tox report just coming through, spectrometer doing it's thing now.'

'Great. 'I'm fine.'

Shit, shit fooool! She didn't ask, now look what you have done. She's looking at me like I am a idiot.

'Goood.. '

'How's Michele?'

Excellent cover FBI. Getting better at this. Sip coffee nonchalantly. Shit no, can't do that one, makes me look constipated.

'Oh good, good, her and Perry still going strong.'

'Nice, young love eh?'

'Oh I meant to thank you Booth, for having a word with Perry.'

'Ho no problem Cam, just looking out for the young lady. I know what I was like at their age.'

'Yes well, scary thought thanks. But I do appreciated your taking the time all the same.'

Aww sweet of her, nice to be appreciated.

'Don't mention it. See ya.'

Phew. Maybe I should just take Jack a coffee and get it over and done with. Yep great plan. What does he want? Black sugar? No, white, no sugar. Bones has it black sugared. Oh Bones, remember we took a break? An intermission to cool down? Drank our cold coffee, we giggled it was awful. You made fresh? I watched you move around gracefully sure of your actions and come back. You said, you asked so sweetly, have I held you enough? Woman you have no idea what that did to me. How that question twisted my heart and I nearly cried all over again. I couldn't answer remember? So you just laid back down and held me all over again. Kinny, knismy, fuck whatever! And we got right back into the kissing. Oh by all the saints that was awesome. God dam phenomenal.

Was it me or you that slipped a hand under our clothes first? I can't remember, maybe because my mind had stalled and my breathing stopped. I was so far gone Bones. Feeling your delicate hands on my chest. Your sweet breath in my ear, your soft sighs. Either way, my hands felt your ribs and stuff. You quivered. God yes! I remember THAT. You trembling. We were so frigging nervous. We knew didn't we, that we weren't going to stop?

'There you go Jack, enjoy.'

'Dude thanks.. What have I done to deserve personal treatment?'

'Bored. Get on with it Jack.'

Wow I am good. Should get an Oscar for my performance today. Top notch FBI. Ooooh Maaaan, just when I thought I was out the woods. There she is, waving me in to her office. Breath, left foot forward, now the other one. There you go, you can walk. Exhale, and breathe. Swagger, hitch your jeans. Excellent.

'Hey Bones what's up?'

'Close the door please.'

Oh shit fuck shit bum crap, kill me, kill me.

'Why?'

'Booth just do it, Please.'

'Kay..'

Sit down FBI, no stand, lean on the door, desk, play with her books, no that is too close. Yeah but you can see her eyes, smell her? Yes but cocky will awaken. Crap. Just stand still. Yes. Ok. I can do standing still.

'Seeley..'

Oh Noooo, don't Bones, where's the floor gone? Did I just sigh? Oh Lord take me now. My name on her lips, she is gonna say something about last night. I don't know if I can bare it..

'Yes Bones.'

Fairly good, you managed to form two words. Breathy, but they were audible. Good job. Maybe I should sit? Yes, my knees are a little weak. Oh that's better. Shit no it is not. She's looking into me. Deep and long and not talking.

'Bones? You ok?'

'Yes fine. How are you this morning?'

'Umm I'm fine, you?'

'Um Yes.. I was concerned about you and your emotional state after what you, we, you found out from your Pop's, about your father.'

Did Bones just blush? Wow yeah she did. Now THAT is an adorable look on her. Fill your boots FBI rare event on the Doctor. Stuttering too? Wow Bones IS blushing. Tuck that annoying strand again Bones, go on do it. Ooo yeah lovely.

'Sweet of you I'm fine. I've come to terms Bones, you helped, I am grateful.'

Not too needy. Sensible, honest. BULL-SHIT! But she doesn't know that. Terms, my arse! Oh No she's getting up. Walking. Sitting on the desk. Oh God she's got my hand. Can't breathe, can't breathe. Oxygen STAT!

'I hope you don't think I took advantage of you Booth? Your emotions were fragile. I apologise if you feel that way. I had no intention for last night to turn out the way it did.'

'Advantage? God no! I don't think that. Not at all.'

Fuck, she is apologising for what we did? God I'm confused. Was it me that took it too far? And she didn't want to stop me, because she felt sorry for me. Pity? Oh no way, not having that. This is not good, get up get up. Walk away. Legs work!

'Good. That's good then. If you need a hug, anytime, let me know, I'm here for you ok, partner girlie hug ok?'

Shit that smile that lights up the room, me, everybody, Washington, hell, the fucking world! It's blindingly stunning, a supernova, I can barely look at it. Her countenance is divine. Now I DO need a girlie partner hug. Like I need air to breathe. Your in trouble FBI. Casual smile, nailed it, now try standing. Well done, the crowd applauds. Oh that is fine but she is still holding my hand, and I can't let go. It feels like a warm silk glove. Don't look at her hand in yours, just don't. Too late. Tears. Oh God this is just perfect. Wimp, wimp!

'Seeley..'

Ooooh please don't Bones baby, your killing me here. Oh yes! Arms, warm arms around me. Yes. Yes. Hold me tighter. Tighter please. Thank you, thank you. Now I can die. In a minute, just a moment longer. Crush her to you FBI. Hold her back. Your rock. Lighthouse. Deliverance from evil and that dark place. Amen.

Will she say those words again? Those sweet calming words that set us alight last night? Three words that made me cry in relief and kiss her. Please whisper them again Bones. I need to hear them. Before I fall to the floor. I can feel the curve of her. The scent of her, the radiating heat. She is holding me so tight I ache, Shit my heart in pounding she must feel it. You couldn't get a communion wafer between our bodies.

'I got ya.'

Oooh Bones, she said them. My legs are trembling, I think I'm going to fall. God she is strong. Holding me up, pulling me to her.

'I got ya. It's ok.'

I felt the words not hearing them. Your breath is so soft Bones. Thank you. Your are sublime Bones. Pesky tears stop falling. Aww but she just keeps on, as long as I want or need. Take your time FBI. Lot's of time. I should let go. Step back. Step back. Don't fool! Do it.

'Lovely girlie hug Bones, just what the doctor ordered.'

Smooth. Very impressed, except your got a wet patch on her shoulder. Blubbering idiot. Aww how sweet, she's still got my hand.

'Returning the gift Seeley. It was a pleasure..'

Did her eyes just flare the tiniest amount? Did you use that as a double en tande? You know what? I think you did. I have to check this out. Look deep FBI, deeper.. little deeper. Oh man yes you did. Stop it Bones that's just bad. So naughty. Charming flattering grin coming your way Bones, let it rip FBI. Wait for the reaction, wait.. here it comes.. Wooboy! What a sexy smile and cocky hardening chuckle to accompany it. That was the best ever to come my way. Heaven, I'm in heaven.

'Haa. Off you go Seeley, your all set.'

Set? Hell yeah I'm cemented. I'm not going anywhere woman. Oh yes I am apparently, she is pushing me out. Shucks. Bummer. Lemme stay Bones go on?

'You want another coffee?'

'No thanks, kinda like it cold, getting used to it now..'

Hooo! I just have to see this smile on her. Holy mother she is teasing me. Messing with my head. I LIKE it. Hell no, I LOVE it. Playful Bones. That's just awesome. How can she be so cool? She knows exactly what she is doing. Ooops out the door I go. Bones IS strong.

'Go, now, off with you. I have work to do.'

Well that is just incredible. Major girlie hug. Playful sexy Bones. Is it the 25th December? Nah not for a month. Feels like Christmas though. Haa. Whoa Brit boy smelling like roast pork, in my face. Pretend to like him. Nailed.

'Did you know the collection name for crows, is a murder?'

'Yeah. Did. Bye.'

Left him with a face like a smacked arse. Pratt. So where was I? Oh couch, coffee and memories. God I feel good. Felt way better last night I gotta tell ya. Nobody knows this, nobody. Two pots of coffee, gone cold. Bones playing with me, literally playing with me. Oh man knismesis my bare chest. Wahay! Got the word right. Then.. then.. Oh I don't know if I should go there. Have a little look around, cos you know what is going to happen. Don't cha? Cocky gonna get tall and thick. What the hell, nobody can see. What did you do Bones? It was you who stepped over the line first. It was Bones, remember? It is burned in my head now. You did angel. You felt cocky didn't you? Slipped that slim hand down and.. Oh yeah! So good, so goooood woman. Breathe, out, in, out, in, ping! We have lift off.

Remember me gasping in your mouth when you touched me. I was a mess. I went deeper with my tongue. You gave just a much back. Boy I knew it, you knew it. Then when you undid the button and took my zip down. Shit! Shit What is IT with this place!

'JACK! Hello dude.'

Not cool. Oh did he just check out cocky? That is not right. Look away Jack!?

'Hey Booth, just getting another. Pupa about to hatch, should have approximate time of death for you in half an hour.'

'Lovely.'

Maybe I should sit at the desk, at least then they won't see my impossibly hard cock if they come up again? Good idea do it. Ooops not yet wait till the bug guys gone. Smile. Nod. Good he's gone, finally.

Nobody knows, he doesn't know that Bones has the hands of magicain. Tricks and illussions flowed from her talented soft palms and fingers. God she was amazing. Is amazing. I was putty, wasn't I Bones? You cast your spell and took me somewhere safe and warm and fuck yeah.. It was wet and gentle and bottomless. I didn't want to complete in there did I? No. But you insisted, held me close and begged. So I did, you made me woman. You made me. I nearly cried remember? So sweet you said. So Boothy. Jesus Bones, you gave me head, fellatio, blew me off, whatever the hell you wanna call it. I just remember I felt loved. You were making love to me. Oh Bones.

'Hey Booth!? Good to see ya!'

Ouch! Shit that hurt who the fuck just smacked my back!

'Max hi.. How are you?'

'Oh Good, you ok? You look a little pink, tempreture?'

'Haaa No I'm good, really good.'

'Yes I can see by the size of your erection.'

Fuck! Bastard. Embarrised. Ground open up and suck me down, right now! Lucifer where are you when I need ya?

'I um I'

Bugger.

'Haa Thinking about that daughter of mine? Enjoy.'

Ouch! Wish he wouldn't do that it hurt's so much.. Oh stop whining FBI. Suck it up. Oh God. Is Max phycic? Naaah, not possible. Thank God he is gone. Alone at last. Possibly. Look around again just in case. Maybe go to the gents? Oh no that's just.. Poss-ib-ly. No! Stop! Just relax. Close your eyes. That's it. Rest your cheek on the cool glass. Oooo That's nice. Really quite nice.

Bones? Do you remember what happened next? Do ya baby? I do. I'll never forget, ever. We were gentle and slow, we got naked woman. Really naked, on your couch rememeber? Coarse you do. We weren't gonna stop now. Not now the line was trampled on. You tasted like a fine wine Bones. I told ya that. An exspensive divine wine in a chalis. I drank from it. Oh baby you let me get drunk. Loose my mind and worries. Let me love you, kiss you there. Oh God woman never before have I seen such a fine sight as you looking into me when you came. Humbled I was, humbled to see that. What was it? How many times did you show me your joy? Three, four times? Whatever, you were very complimentary. You got quiet when you got close. Real quiet. God I loved that, it was so fucking sexy. Just your sighs and moans of my name in the air around us. Wow Bones, remember?

So sleepy. Turn the other cheek to the glass FBI. Go on. That is too good. Uum yeah.. Having a granny nap mid morning. Lovely. So peaceful. So quiet here… Like that place, do you remember Bones, that place we went to? When we lay side by side, you fitting the mode of me, moving in and out of each other? Please say you do. Say you felt it too. I know you did, saw it in your eyes. Be honest with me. Beg you woman. We went there, where the wind rushed past, where we burst into light. The clocks stopped, and the sweetest taboo of sensations made us soar through the clouds. We rolled and tumbled together back to earth. Remember? Nobody knows. But we do. We know now..

* * *

'Sssh.. He's asleep.' Bones said as her team gathered around the table on the gantry. She felt a pang of guilt. It was her fault he was asleep. Partly her fault.

'Yeah but he needs to know what we found to..' Jack said drawing a chair out opposite him and sitting.

'Ssssh Leave him. He had a.. hard day yesterday.' Bones added, explaining Booth's lethargy. Her eyes still on him, but reluctantly dragging them away.

'Oh, why?' Ange asked sitting next to him looking into his sweet relaxed face, flat on the glass table top.

'Just some personal issues. Please leave him to wake on his own.' Bones urged of them kindly.

'Kay. You ok Dr Brennan?' Cam said sitting down report in hand, curious, Bones seemed fairly concerned for her partner.

'Yes, fine.' Bones took up residence next to Booth, tucking her errant strand behind her ear. Then she smiled at Ange still looking at him.

'He's so sweet when he's asleep, he looks so peaceful. Isn't he Bren?' Ange enquired softly. Bones nodded taking a quick sip of her fresh hot coffee.

'Mmmm Bones..baby.. Doatgain..goodsogood..luvya.' Booth mumbled almost in audibly. Almost.

Bones felt all eyes and heads to her. Ange's smile blossomed looking to her dear friend. Bones felt her cheeks flush, and her heart rate soar. Bones leant in to Booth's ear, her warm palm on his back and smoothed up his spine whispering,

'Booth..?' no reaction, no movement. Bones flicked a glance around the table, still they all stared at her. She tried again, a little tentatively, even quieter,

'Seeley..?' Cam grined now and glanced to Ange who gave her the slightest of nods. Bones ran her hand back down to the small of his back, as Booth, with eyes closed hummed. Booth then lifted his head up and turned it to face Bones, his cheek flat on the cool table again. He fluttered his eyes open seeing her close and smiling gently into him.

'Nobody knows Bones, they don't..' softly, obviously unaware of the gathering around the table. All he could see was her eyes. 'Nobody knows..'

Bones gave him another stroke and smiled warmly tilting her head her eyes smiled too. Glistening.

'That we had sex?'

'Bones? We didn't have sex.' He lifted his head appalled at the assertion.

'I beg to differ.. When a male inserts his anatomically above average member into a females virginal tract and they mutually achieve orgasm, it's known as having sex, sexual intercourse.' Booth spun his head and eyes around the table at the huffs and chuckles, plus the rather cheeky, 'yeah man' from Jack.

'Oh Bones. Not fair.' he looked back to her still smiling. Silence hung large and ominous around the table again.

'If it wasn't sex, what was it Booth?'

'Love Bones, we made love.' he said softly, his eyes sparkling into hers. Praying she would confirm and not deny. Bones, elated by his words leaned in pecking his lips, breathing her words onto his lips,

'Yes. We did, we made love Seeley. Now everybody knows.

Everybody..'

* * *

**Author notes: **Pray you managed this far. If you did, bravo! Impressed, seriously impressed. Hard to follow I know. If you enjoyed, review, if not, ho hum. X


End file.
